Five Nights at Freddy's 6
Five Nights at Freddy's: Freakshow '''(also known as '''Five Nights at Freddy's 6) is a 2009 American direct-to-video animated musical comedy-drama film. It is based on Scott Cawthon's video game with the same name (also known as Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator), being a sequel to both ''Sister Location'' and Five Nights at Freddy's 3. It is the third spin-off film in the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise, and the second spin-off film to be canon to the franchise. Plot When A new Pizzeria is opening up, trouble comes in the making as Michael returns to go on a magical adventure with his friend Helpy, a sibling of Fredbear plush, who guides him on his journey through the new pizzeria. Yet beneath a dark secret lurks in the shadow of the building, and it's thirsty for revenge. To stop the threat Michael teams up with a band known as the Mediocre melodies and the Rockstar gang to stand up against the evil Scrap-trap and his army of evil animatronics, including Molten Freddy, Scrap Baby, and Lefty. Cast *Matthew Broderick as Michael, one of the lead protagonists from ''Five Nights at Freddy's 4'''' (respectively) and ''Sister Location, who now owns a pizzeria. He appears very depressed because of what's happened to his family and knowing his father's true motives. *Robin Williams as Helpy, an animatronic panda bear that resembles Funtime Freddy from Sister Location. He serves as Michael's co-worker and later, best friend. *Arif S. Kinchen as Lefty, Helpy's brother. He's deeply conflicted as to being friends with Michael or Scrap-Trap. *Keith David as Scrap-Trap, William Afton's soul possessing the body of Springtrap. *Megan Follows as Scrap Baby, Circus Baby from Sister Location. Her true personality matches her sinister appearance, after decades of decaying. **Jennifer Lien as Scrap Baby (Singing Voice) *Clancy Brown as Molten Freddy, a fusion of the endoskeletons of Funtime Freddy, Funtime Foxy, Ballora, and Ennard. It wears Funtime Freddy's head to cover up the fact that Ennard is supposedly taking control. *John DiMaggio as Rockstar Freddy, a futuristic Freddy Fazbear. He is the lead singer of the Rockstars. *Kyle McCarley as Rockstar Bonnie, a futuristic Bonnie the Bunny. He is the guitarist of the Rockstars. *Grey Griffin as Rockstar Chica, a futuristic Chica the Chicken. She plays a pair of maracas with the Rockstars. *Mark Hamill as Rockstar Foxy, a futuristic Foxy the Pirate Fox. He plays an accordion with the Rockstars and is accompanied by a green parrot. *J.K. Simmons as Orville Elephant, an animatronic elephant and leader of the Mediocre Melodies. Despite being the leader, he tends to be dramatic. *Wallace Shawn as Mr. Hippo, a very talkative animatronic hippopotamus. He's a philosopher and one of the members of the Mediocre Melodies. *Kristen Schaal as Happy Frog, a very upbeat, fun-loving animatronic frog. She's the only female of the Mediocre Melodies. *Greg Cipes as Nedd Bear, a goofy, dim-witted animatronic grizzly bear. He's a member of the Mediocre Melodies and speaks with an Arkansas accent. *Yuri Lowenthal as Pigpatch, an animatronic pig who plays a banjo. He's a member of the Mediocre Melodies and usually speaks wise words, sayings, and quotes. *Griffin Puatu as El Chip, a Hispanic animatronic beaver. *Alejandro Saab as Music Man, a cymbal-crashing animatronic. *Rhys Darby as Funtime Chica, the "Funtime" counterpart of Chica the Chicken. *David Sobolov as Security Puppet, a futuristic variation of the Puppet. *Max Casella as Bon Bon, Funtime Freddy's best friend from Sister Location. *Tara Strong as Bonnet, Bon Bon's potential love interest. Release Soundtrack: * Five Nights at Freddy's 6/Soundtrack Reception The film holds a rating of 80% on Rotten Tomatoes, with an average rating of 8.5/10. The sites consensus reads, "The story seems to approach a lot of twists and turns as it crams together it's finale. But upon seeing how far this franchise has come, Freakshow sums up the story of Five Nights at Freddy's as an imaginative musical and melodramatic horror story." Gallery Trivia * The director of the film confirmed that this will be the last of the franchise. * The visual effects of the film are very similar to Disney's The Princess and the Frog ''(2009) and Warner Bros.' ''Quest for Camelot (1998). Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Disney films Category:Disney Movies Category:Comedy Films Category:Family film Category:Animated films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:List of Disney Fanon movies Category:Films Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Disney Sequel Category:Sequel Movies